Total Drama High
by DancingWithMyFate
Summary: Ever heard of a show called "Degrassi"? Well this is sorta it.. but with Total Drama. Has way more drama than total drama ever had/will have. Full summary/list of couples used inside. Chapter one, Duncan.
1. Duncan Part 1

**Okay so idea's for stories hit me like a train. Not that a train actually hit me... that would be scary , BUT Here is an idea I got while listening to shark in the water by VV Brown. Its like a song that reminds me of degrassi(show) and I thought... what if I mixed degrassi and total drama! So here is how its gonna work, every chapter will be one character and their story It will be in two parts hehe and by the end of the fic everything will somehow mix. :) might have a happy ending... might not... **

**Some of people's stories are inspired by characters on the actual show**

**COUPLES: **

**Duncan/Gwen**

**Duncan/Courtney**

**Duncan/Heather(any of you agree or disagree? I'm not sure with this one)**

**Courtney/Duncan**

**Courtney/Noah**

**Courtney/Cody**

**Bridgette/Geoff**

**Alejandro/Heather**

**Heather/Harold**

**Katie/Sadie**

**Trent/Lindsay**

**Trent/Gwen**

**Cody/Sierra**

**:3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own total drama ._.**

**Chapter 1: Duncan: Part 1**

**

* * *

**

I woke up early at around 5:30 AM, for only one reason. Gwen had spent the night and Courtney was going to come over this morning with a "surprise." I poked Gwen lightly on her side, she moaned and rolled over.

"Gwen, get up" I told her, she finally opened her eyes

"w-what?" she groaned

"Courtney's coming over, if your here she might find out about this whole situation." I know cheating is wrong, but it feels so good. Gwen sat up.

"Fine I'll go, but you better break up with Courtney soon! I'm tired of sneaking around" She said putting on her clothes.

"Sure sure babe" I said giving her a quick kiss on the lips then opening to door for her. She smirked at me then walked off. Once I heard her car drive out of my driveway I cleaned around my house, making sure no sign of Gwen was here. I then took a shower and got ready for school. It was now 7:10 AM, I usually leave for school at around 7:30 AM, so Courtney should be here soon. I then got a text from her.

"_Dunky, I'll be over soon sorry for being so late. You know how my dad is =/_"

I really hated that nick name, but I live with it. I didn't reply. I've been really crappy to her lately so maybe she will dump me instead of me having to do it. Then I heard a knock on my door, it was Courtney.

"Hey princess" I said winking at her, she carried a bag with a plate in it.

"That smells like breakfast" I said to her, she smiled

"Well the last time I was here their was literally nothing in your fridge! How can I let you go to school without a healthy breakfast?" She said walking in, putting the bag on the table.

"So what did you bring for me babe?" I asked, She kissed me on the nose and took out pancakes with a side of bacon and toast.

"Wow almost all my favorites" I said, she frowned

"Thank you Courtney, I see you went through a lot to bring this to me. It must have been a lot of work to walk all the way from your house to mine with all of this" She said, I laughed.

"yeah yeah, all of that" I said sitting down eating my food.

"Your so grateful" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"You've been hanging around Noah too much" I said, she giggled

Once I finished it was 7:40 AM

"Oh crap, Courtney we better get going" She nodded then got up

"Are we walking? Or are you gonna drive us?" She asked

"Courtney really? We are late as it is and you suggest we walk. Wow, get my car keys" She looked hurt. Good.

We finally made it too school I saw Gwen, she walked up to me and Courtney.

"Hey Duncan" She said I gave her a hug

"Ahem" Courtney coughed, I turned to her and gave her a hug too.

"Better?" she smiled then the bell rang.

"Oh, well I'm going to go, see you at lunch Duncan" Courtney said kissing me goodbye and she ran off.

"Little Miss Perfect rushes too class" Gwen said in a mocking tone

"But that's how I like her" I said, laughing, Gwen looked annoyed.

"Relax" I said kissing her passionately on the lips, she smiled

"Duncan, I want you to break up with her now!" Gwen pleaded, I scoffed then walked of to class. I feel like such a jerk for that. As I was walking I noticed someone following me, it was Noah.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be in class!" I said he looked mad

"Why were you kissing Gwen? Aren't you with Courtney?" Little nerd asked

"Don't worry about it" I said, continuing walking

"But Courtney's my best friend!" He said, still following me

"Look, leave me alone!" I said holding up a fist to scare him

"I'm going to tell her what I saw" He said. I then punched him in the face and he fell. Pfft weak

"No your not" I said in a threatening voice finally walking off.

It was finally lunch and I saw Courtney sitting at a table with Noah and Cody, I walked up to her.

"Hey babe, wanna get some food?" I asked, since she didn't get her lunch yet. I saw Noah glare at me, whatever.

"I'm not hungry" She said

"Okay, oh look it's Gwen want to go sit with her?" I said, she shrugged and got up.

"Wait Courtney" Noah said "I think you should stay with us" He smiled, I rolled my eyes

"Come on Court, I'll buy you and Gwen food" She just came with me. I heard Noah sigh. I laughed

"Hey Gwen!" I said

"Hi and Hi Courtney" She said, Courtney waved.

"Gwen have you eaten? I was gonna buy you and Court food" I said

"Really? Okay" Gwen said and we started walking to get lunch

"But Duncan, I told you I'm not hungry" Courtney said

"Then don't eat" I told her

"Fine, I'll wait at Noah's table for you and Gwen to get food" She smiled then kissed me. I heard Gwen sigh.

"Look either you break up with her soon or I'll tell her everything, you will lose her and you will lose me" She said

"Gwen its not that easy" I said, she frowned

"How is it not that easy? Just tell her 'Courtney its over' then we don't have to be sneaking around anymore" She said

"Whatever I'm going home" I said walking towards my car

"Wait what about lunch? And your just gonna ditch school?" she asked

"Yea pretty much" I said driving away

When I got home I saw my mom and dad's car here. Why are they here? I thought they never wanted to see me again.

"Umm Hello?" I said when I walked in and saw my mom and dad watching TV on my couch.

"Sweetheart Hi!" My mom said giving me a huge hug, even my dad gave me a hug.

"How long has it been? 3 years?" My dad asked, I nodded

"What are you guys doing here" I said, my mom smiled

"Remember your aunt jenny?" My mom said, yes of course I remember her, she was my best aunt I would always go over her house. Her house was huge! I always wondered how she could be so rich and us not.

"Yea" I said

"She died" My dad said. My stomach started to hurt

"What?" I said

"Son, she passed away" My mom said smiling

"Why are you smiling!" I yelled, I felt so heartbroken. She was like a second mom to me

"Because she gave us her house, and were all moving there as a family" My mom said

"But that's all the way across town, how will I get to school?" I said

"There are other schools over there, you will be fine" My dad said

"I don't want to leave!" I shouted

"Son come on, this is great news" My dad told me, I had tears in my eyes now and I heard my phone ring, it was Gwen.

"This isn't a good time Gwen" I whispered

"Duncan I need to tell you something" I heard Gwen say

"I don't care right now, I just got terrible news can it wait until tomorrow?" I said, I heard a pause on the other line

"I'm pregnant" I heard her say softly

* * *

**Well I think that's enough for now. Hahaha tell me what you thought about this. Part 2 will be up soon :)**


	2. Duncan Part 2

**-NOCOFAN100: yeah, I forgot too add NoCo in the pairings thingy, but this story will have it!:)**

**-t (XD) Hmmm alejandro and gwen.. interesting and balinley and owen... hmmm that gave me an idea!=D thank you**

**-clarissa =( is it really horrible? And :/ you made me feel sad. I am not bitch]'= **

**soooo here is part 2 of Duncan's story, next chapter will be Courtney. So here is this one now. Hope you enjoy... **

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Total Drama**

**Chapter 2: Duncan: Part 2**

**

* * *

**

I felt my whole life crumble in a couple of minutes.

"What?" I told her, I heard her crying on the other line

"Duncan! I'm pregnant" She cried

"NO! Your not. Not right now" I said hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room, crying.

"Whats wrong dear?" My mom said "Who was that?"

"Just some girl, its nothing mom, so what's this other school?" I asked, she smiled

"Well its gonna take some time, first we have to go to the funeral then we all have to pack and move into the house. And registering you for school will take a long time" She said

"I don't care, I want to leave this school as fast as possible" I said, she laughed

"We will discuss this more on the weekend, it's getting late your father and I should be leaving soon" I sighed

"Alright, Goodbye" I said hugging my mom tight and waving at my dad as they left.

The second they left I picked up my phone and called Courtney

"Courtney!" I said, I heard her chewing then she swallowed

"Hello?" She said

"Its me" I told her

"Oh hey, what do you want?" She asked sweetly

"I'm breaking up with you, oh and I've been cheating on you with Gwen for the past 3 months" I said and hung up immediately. I felt so bad but I had to do this then I decided to text Gwen telling her to come over and that I was sorry for how I acted. She was over in five minutes

"Hey Gwennie" I said giving her a hug, she pushed me

"Duncan, I don't know what I'm going to do" She cried, I sat her on the couch

"Okay, well you will have this baby then you will give it up for adoption. I want nothing to do with it though, okay?" I told her, she looked at me like I was crazy

"What? Duncan you are the father, you need to help me with everything, and what if I don't want to give it up for adoption?" I got mad

"Then have a freaking abortion!" I told her, she slapped me

"Whatever then, you do what you want with it, I'm moving" I said proudly, she gasped

"You just gonna leave me like this?" She yelled, I nodded

"Your kidding me right" She got up and yelled in my face. I pushed her back a few inches

"Gwen, my aunt just died and my mom is really looking forward to being a family again living in my aunts house" I said, she still seemed mad at me

"So your really leaving?" She cried

"Yeah, I don't have time for a baby nor do I want time for a baby" I said truthfully she looked at me in disbelief

"I can't believe I actually dated you!" She screamed

"I'm telling Courtney everything tomorrow!" She said

"I already told her, and dumped her" I said proud, she kicked me

"Alright preggo girl, you need to leave now" I told her

"Okay, but you should know once I leave out this door, I'm out of your life completely!" She yelled, I smiled then pulled her arm towards the door

"Go!" I said, she spit on me then left. I slammed the door shut and went straight to bed.

School wasn't any better, I looked like a mess and Courtney wasn't even here. I saw Gwen hanging out with Trent and Bridgette. She looked over at me and glared. I rolled my eyes and started walking my way to class. I was about fifteen minutes early, it gave me time to think, of Gwen, Courtney but mostly my aunt

_FLASHBACK (When Duncan was like 7)_

I was running away from home, away from my parent's yelling at me, I can't take it anymore! I ran straight to my aunts house. I banged on her door and cried for her. She opened the door and I ran into her arms, she hugged me and repeated telling me that everything was gonna be okay. Even though she didn't know why I was even here. After that she made me cookies, and we talked about what happened which cheered me up. She told me whenever I needed help, she will always be there.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I sighed I miss my aunt. I really need her now.

Just then I got a text from Courtney. Uh oh this isn't gonna be good. Before even reading it, I just erased it. I'm not in the mood for her. I then just started playing around my phone while more kids were coming in, I went to my pictures and saw a bunch of me and Courtney and me and Gwen. I saw a picture of Courtney kissing my cheek and me holding her by the waist, this was before I cheated on her. I smiled to myself then erased the picture. I then saw a picture of Gwen lying down on my dirty bed and me cuddling next to her. I took a deep breath as I went through all of Gwen's pictures. Then without thinking I texted her.

**Gwen, I changed my mind I _want _the baby.**

**

* * *

**

**I don't know if I will continue this story... Maybe if I get a couple good reviews. maybe possibly. XD**


End file.
